A New Fight
by Kiflothesmasher
Summary: When a boy from Onett asks to fight those his friends can't shut up about, a mysterious hand appears to lend him one. CH.1, my first chapter, but it's so short, but it will be longer next time!


Kiflo: hiya everybody, the name's kiflo, and here's my best bud Lucas

Lucas: …uh… h..hi everybody, hehe

Kiflo: aww c'mon now, don't be shy!

Lucas: but there's sooo many

Kiflo: ugh… anyway, I don't own nuthin but the clothes on my back, so don't ask

Lucas: (Trips over step) …Ow

Kiflo: ugh just start the story, and don't—

Lucas: (trips again) Ow.

Kiflo: Ugh… and by the way, I do have a OC character, so please review as see fit, if you wish to insult me, be my guess, and if you wish to give me tips, feel completely free to. This is my first story.

Lucas: What's the persons' name?

Kiflo: Read and find out!

On a sunny Saturday morning, a boy walked along the sidewalk, he had red, straight hair, and he also wore a yellow shirt with a pair of normal jeans and had on sandals. He had a yo-yo in his right hand; he flung it back and forth in front of him, and a watch on his left hand. He also wasn't the tallest of people, but he wasn't the shortest either, and was of normal weight of a 15-year old. His name was Rondal Fegen Balkin, a normal person of Onett, or at least he would be, if he didn't have PSI powers. He would always hear about the great Ness, or maybe Lucas, the Mighty, he despised the stories of them, he only heard about them in stories of his friends, Paula and Dusty.

"Ugh, Stupid Ness, Stupid Lucas, why do Paula and Dusty talk about them all the time, it's like, "Ness saved my hide more than a few times," or "Ya know, even though Lucas doesn't like fightin' he saved me from plenty of things thanks to his PSI," it's so irritating, I mean, if there so great, then why can't I see them myself, they're not out here, saving people from Porky, they're not saving cats from trees (which is harder than it looks, trust me I've tried), ugh, all I want is to see them for myself, just to see what there like, maybe even fight them."

A mysterious voice appears from nowhere.

"Is that what you seek, to fight against them?" the voice asked.

"Yes, and others to, I need to improve, not just in PSI, but in other things too." He responded

"Then you must agree to live in a mansion for two years and to never regret anything that happens while here." The voice stated.

"Wait you mean there is a way to fight them, AND others?" Rondal asked

"Yes, and the others will be from different planets, different worlds from which maybe complete polar opposites to this world you live in now, but be warned, if you go, only contacts that you will have are 5 other people, and they can come when special events like, Christmas or thanksgiving come around, are you willing to do that?" the mysterious voice asked.

"Sure haven't had anything better to do, plus I want to see Ness and Lucas for myself."

"Fine, but you must choose who your contacts are, if you want any."

Rondal didn't have to think hard; he didn't want anyone coming from here to the mansion.

"Nope I've got no one, since Porky killed off my parents." He responded.

"Then here we go." Said the voice.

Rondal didn't have much time to think about what he meant before he was dragged down into a black hole, where he landed in a patch of grass.

--

Kiflo: So there it is, my first chapter ever! I wonder who's going to give me crap.

Lucas: I don't think they would do that…

Kiflo: You have no idea the reviews I have read. It's almost terrifying.

Lucas: Oh, wow, it would take a lot to scary you, since you are the scariest person I know

Kiflo: Please, don't talk. Anyways, read and review. Enough good reviews will land you another chapter )

Lucas: (Whispers) There's so little because it's his first time writing and he is scared that he might write too much. (Giggles)

Kiflo: (whacks Lucas upside head) Shut up!

Lucas: Well it's true! (Rubs his head where Kiflo hit him.)

Kiflo: Yeah, well, the true hurts don't it.

Lucas: It sure does.

Kiflo: Thanks for reading all of you kind people!!


End file.
